1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal combustion engine control apparatus for controlling charge pressure of a turbocharger of an internal combustion engine equipped.
2. Background Information
Some internal combustion engines are provided with a turbocharger to improve performance. One example of an engine that is provided with a turbocharger is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-223613. In this publication, a technology is disclosed for controlling a wastegate valve and an air bypass valve of the engine. The wastegate valve controls an intake flow rate of an exhaust gas bypass passage that bypasses a turbine of a turbocharger. The air bypass valve controls an intake flow rate of an intake air bypass passage that bypasses a compressor of the turbocharger. With the technology of this publication, when a collapse of an air intake passage is detected based on an intake air pulsation detected with an air flow meter, the wastegate valve and the air bypass valve are controlled so as to suppress excessive rotation of the compressor of the turbocharger caused by a decline of the intake air quantity resulting from the collapse of the air intake passage.